Love Has Its Own Way
by SapphireDragon101
Summary: I'm doing a collection of oneshots! This is MBC only pairing and my OCs' and MBC pairing! I want to know what you guys think of this, honestly! Hope you guys like!
1. Beautiful Beach Girl

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**Hey people! I'm doing a collection of oneshots! Yeah, I know first time, but I was bored and I just couldn't let these ideas escape my head. This is MBC only pairing and my OCs' and MBC pairing! I want to know what you guys think of this, honestly! Hope you guys like!**

!

Summary: I'm doing a collection of oneshots! This is MBC only pairing and my OCs' and MBC pairing! I want to know what you guys think of this, honestly! Hope you guys like!

This is FAN-MADE!

!

Love Has Its Own Way

Chapter 1: Beautiful Beach Girl

A girl, with coffee colored skin, long wavy dark brown hair that reached her hips and had icy blue eyes, leaned on the railing of the ramp that was connected to a dock by the beach. A gentle breeze blew through her hair, it smelled of the ocean's salty water but it carried a calm and relaxed vibe. She closed her eyes, enjoying it.

"You look amazing." She snapped her eyes open and turned around with a smile.

"So do you…" She said to the blue haired, blue eyed boy that stood in front of her, he had a gentle expression on his face.

She wore a white jean jacket over a lavender blouse. She also wore a white mini skirt with lavender leggings underneath and lavender Converse high tops. She also wore gold hoops and bracelets, two on her right wrist, and a white wide headband. He wore a navy blue dress shirt underneath a black jacket and a pair of black jean with navy blue Converse high tops. "Shall we?" He asked holding his hand out, she smiled, "We shall." She said grabbing his hand. The two walked down the dock, hand in hand, and on the beach.

They talked about various things as they walked and they soon headed back to the dock but they just leaned on the railing watching the sun set. There were many colors, red, orange, some yellow, bits of blue, and just a hint of lavender. The two teenagers looked deeply into each other's eyes getting closer and closer. "I love you, Chris." "I love you too, Taylor." He before they shared a kiss.


	2. Love Comes From With In

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**Hey people! I'm doing a collection of oneshots! Yeah, I know first time, but I was bored and I just couldn't let these ideas escape my head. This is MBC only pairing and my OCs' and MBC pairing! I want to know what you guys think of this, honestly! Hope you guys like!**

!

Summary: I'm doing a collection of oneshots! This is MBC only pairing and my OCs' and MBC pairing! I want to know what you guys think of this, honestly! Hope you guys like!

This is FAN-MADE!

!

Love Has Its Own Way

Chapter 2: Love Comes From With In

'What is it that he sees in her?' A girl with vanilla skin, long straight brown hair that reached her hips and Jade eyes, thought. She wore a dark green tank top underneath a black jacket that came down to her waist. She also wore black jeans that covered part of her dark green and white Nikes. Just then she sees him with her and they're laughing and smiling. The sight was just too much for her, she started running as tears stung her eyes. She ran as fast as she could. The young crying girl pushed past people as she held her arm to her eyes to cover up her tears.

Freely, tears flew behind the poor girl, feeling the same pain as their owner did. She ignored all the people who stared at her and kept running. The people turned around, wanting to comfort the girl but could not. As all this was happening, she didn't even realize that she was being followed.

"CADANCE WAIT UP!" She heard someone, that she really didn't wan to hear, call out, 'Oh no, why is he following me!'

"DANNY, LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! I **HATE** YOU!" She yelled through tears and ran faster. When she thought she lost him, she collapsed to her knees, unable to run anymore. She cried, her tears falling quickly from her eyes. "Please leave me alone…" She sobbed into her hands. "You wouldn't care…" "If I didn't care, then do you really think I would've come after you? Asked a male voice, hurt clearly in his voice.

She gasped as she shot up from her hands. "Go away!" She yelled, "You just don't get it! I've liked you for as long as I can remember and you obviously don't care!" Cadance yelled and cried into her hands. Danny stared at her. "I've always cared…" He whispered, she looked up and gasped. He was now kneeling down directly in front her, looking her intently in the eyes. "What made you think I didn't?" She gazed into his emerald gems as he did with her Jade orbs.

They began to lean in, their eyes slowly closing…their faces, being only just a few centimeters apart…then,

_**BLAM!**_

They kissed! He tasted of a delicious chocolate and she tasted of a strong mint. They soon parted after what seemed like forever and looked each other in the eyes. "_I love you…_" They said simultaneously before they shared another kiss.


	3. I'd Give Up Everything For You

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**Hey people! I'm doing a collection of oneshots! Yeah, I know first time, but I was bored and I just couldn't let these ideas escape my head. This is MBC only pairing and my OCs' and MBC pairing! I want to know what you guys think of this, honestly! Hope you guys like!**

!

Summary: I'm doing a collection of oneshots! This is MBC only pairing and my OCs' and MBC pairing! I want to know what you guys think of this, honestly! Hope you guys like!

This is FAN-MADE!

!

Love Has Its Own Way

Chapter 3: I'd Give Up Everything For You

"WATCH OUT!" A boy with russet colored skin, indigo hair and air force blue eyes, yelled and pushed a girl with milk chocolate skin, long wavy jet black hair that reached below her bottom and bright green eyes, out of the way.

He wore a white short sleeve shirt underneath a navy blue sweatshirt that had the letters "C" and "J" printed in white on the back. He also wore denim jeans that covered some of his royal blue converse high tops. She wore a bright green short sleeve shirt underneath black jacket and a black mini skirt with bright green leggings that reached her knees. She also wore white converse high tops with the laces green.

"Thanks Chris!" She exclaimed, "No problem, Tasha." He said just then he was thrown into the wall and fell from the hole, unconscious. "CHRIS!" She yelled scared at the fact that her boyfriend was just thrown like a rag doll. She was about to run over to him when a Demonixan grabbed her.

Chris soon woke up to find them gone but he still had the alien trace so he followed it. When he reached his destination, he saw the alien with his girlfriend in his arms, struggling to get free. Chris growled and started to run towards them, "LET. HER. GO!" He yelled as he jumped into the air and landed a kick right on its face, causing him to drop Tasha. A black aura formed around Chris, then there was this bright light but it faded as quickly as it came.

Chris stood there, with his arms at his sides. There was this small lock charm on a chain on his wrist but it was now unlocked. His hair was now pitch black and his eyes glowed blood red. He wore a black tank top underneath a black vest with the sleeves ripped. He also wore black jeans that covered some of his black combat boots. The alien gasped shocked obviously.

"NO! You can't be…" Chris's eyes narrowed. "You're damn right, I am!" He yelled, his voice booming through out the whole entire place. The alien smirked, smirked, and smirked.

"Bring it on." Chris fought the alien also earning many more bruises and cut that blood leaked from. He threw Chris, again, into the wall. While he was down, the alien took out a blaster and shot it towards Chris. The red laser blast, which was coming towards him, had not hit him but Tasha, who had jumped in the way at the last second. She was blasted in her waist and was bleeding heavily from it.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, she screamed in pure pain as Chris saw her collapse to the ground. He ran over to her and held her bleeding body in his arms. "Thank you…for saving me…"He began, "But please don't leave me…" He finished with his voice breaking. She looked up into his blue eyes, which were full of sadness. He gently moved the black strands of her hair from her beautiful face.

"I'd give up everything for you…" Was all she said before her bright green eyes slowly closed.


End file.
